


A Rose By Any Other Name

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akira is Keith's stage name, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Keith, Customer Shiro, Humiliation, Keith (Voltron) is a Brat, M/M, Power Bottom Keith, Sassing, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is creepy for 0.1 seconds until he has a reality check, Switch Keith, Switch Shiro, Switching, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: “Takashi Shirogane?” He glanced at Shiro curiously, tapping the card against his lips in a way that made Shiro sweat. “And a platinum credit card at that? Are you one of my premium members?” He asked casually like they weren’t in a public setting.“I was,” Shiro murmured, stumbling when Akira’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “I...I was...kinda obsessed with you.” He admitted. “It was getting to a point and I knew I had to stop so…” He trailed off as Akira made a point to sway closer to him, leather heels clacking against the floor.“Normally I’d be a little creeped out,” Akira noted, cat-like smirk in place. “But if you’re this cute in public I’d love to see what you act like in the bedroom.”





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brainchild of several different people and Voltron servers. I hope you all like it! This is the Day 4 - Free Prompt!

Shiro was a stickler for most rules, especially rules that made sense.

Rules like ‘don’t watch live cam sex shows in between board meetings’.

Shiro tried his best to avoid his vices, but he was -at best- hopelessly addicted to Akira Rose’s shows. Currently, Akira was doing a 24 hr live show for his Premium members and Shiro couldn’t look away. He’d honestly considered calling out sick today just so he could spend the day at home, but Allura had needed him at the meeting today to help deal with Galra Inc. So instead Shiro sat in silence, eyes hungrily devouring the live stream while he quietly prayed that no one in IT would check his browser history.

There was a reason Akira Rose had Shiro wrapped around his finger. While other camboys would roll over and moan for a couple bucks, Akira would bat a lash at triple digits and yawn at four. The only time Shiro’s donations had managed to get more than a disinterested glance was when Shiro had gone so far as to donate over $10,000. And that had merely gotten him a snide remark about how desperate he must be.

And desperate he was. Desperate enough to be watching Akira strut around his lavish bedroom in nothing more than an oversized white dress shirt that barely hid his assets. It was large enough to have been Shiro’s shirt and that sent his mind places it shouldn't be at work. Akira's bedroom was set up with a video feed from Akira’s webcam placed expertly above his computer desk. Some lazy nights Akira would settle in his cherry red gamer chair (with the wonderful ability to lie flat at 180 degrees) and give a show. Other days he would switch to his laptop and sprawl across his bed as he played with himself.

Shiro had been a viewer for long enough to have watched Akira move to different homes three times, each apartment better from the last. His current bedroom was the largest of the three, with a huge round bed in the middle. His sheets had gone from red cotton to black silk, and his blanket was a wide stretch of tiger white faux fur that looked amazing against his bare skin.

Akira Rose, Shiro decided, must have known how to play his customers well. He made obscene amounts of money despite only camming once a week. Non-subscribed viewers only got to view his show from 9 PM to 10 PM, before things got really good. Gold members got to view and comment for the last few spicy hours of the day. Premium members got the full 24-hour stream, which included seeing Akira lounge around his home and prepare for the night's activities.

The premium membership had shown Shiro a lot of things beyond the kinky late night activities that Akira subscribed to. It gave him a view of what it would be like to live together with Akira. And nevermind how creepy he was for thinking it; Shiro wanted to live with him. A literal stranger on the internet.

His gaze fixed on Akira as he settled in bed juggling a box of delivery sushi and his tablet. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Akira munched away at the sushi. While most camboys would play it up for the camera, Akira gave absolutely no fucks. He slept when he wanted to, ate when he wanted to and fucked how he wanted to. He sassed his customers and gave them absolutely no respect. For some viewers, it was a turn-off, but for Shiro, it was hopelessly addicting. He fantasized about how he could put Akira in line if he was in that bed with him. How he could turn snide comments and yawns into screams of pleasure.

Shiro glanced at the time and immediately scrambled to his feet. It was almost 5 PM, meaning that Shiro had a few hours to get home, eat dinner, and settle in for a long night of watching his living fantasy fuck himself to pieces.

He had tried to pretend for the longest time that he wasn’t obsessed, but there was a line that was crossed when you cooked dinner for one while watching a camboy prep for the night. Akira was apparently going light this week with no fancy outfits for roleplaying. Just himself and honestly that was all Shiro needed.

Shiro checked his email while eating dinner, making sure to clear out the rest of his evening of anything that could interrupt his time with Akira. 9 PM was coming fast, and by the time it rolled around Akira was stepping out of his bathroom, hair damp and towel slung low around his waist.

Shiro snagged his laptop, taking it to bed with him as he climbed in and propped himself up with a few pillows. Akira was doing the same, rearranging different pillows on his bed to form a nest in the direction of the camera.

Shiro closed all of his other apps on his laptop, put his phone on Do Not Disturb and turned his attention solely onto the screen as Akira made a point to pull out his toy chest from under his bed and open it. Akira idly worked his hands over different toys in a dozen shapes before settling for pulling out a skin-toned dildo and his half-empty bottle of lube.

Shiro leaned back in his bed, watching as Akira checked the time. Akira settled cross-legged on his bed, dildo and lube tossed to the side like an afterthought. The second 9 PM hit the chatroom, previously only full of 20 or so members, flooded with dozens of other viewers. Shiro never used the chat and continued to ignore it as comments, both polite and lewd, filled the screen.

 _“Evening, you freeloaders,”_ Akira said with a roll of his eyes. _“And, more importantly, evening to everyone that knows to properly pay for the_ treat _they get.”_ He dropped a wink at the screen and Shiro blushed. _“For those of you that are new and not paying you’ll only get an hour to play with me. Gold members get until midnight and the premium members and I have been playing all day long~”_ Akira slid a hand down his body, tilting his head to the side and cocking a brow at the chat. _"You all are so impatient. I haven't even worked myself open yet."_ Akira rolled his eyes, dipping his hands between his thighs and petting the skin there softly. _"I bet that's the reason you all are crowding in here tonight rather than spending the night with someone else. You're quick to start, quick to come."_ He said, snorting out a laugh as he tugged the towel away, revealing pale skin and a cute, half-erect cock ringed in black curls. Shiro swallowed heavily, shifting in his bed.

Akira hummed, stroking at his dick and pumping it slowly to full mast. His other hand drifted up his tone chest, rubbing all the way up to his collarbones before slipping back down towards his stomach. Shiro shoved his own hand down his pajama pants, watching with laser focus as Akira gasped out a moan. He'd barely toughed himself but he was already hard with anticipation. Akira shifted forward until he was resting on his knees, giving the viewers a show as he jerked himself off, precum starting to leak from the tip of his dick. Akira's gaze drifted to the chatbox once more. He rolled his eyes.

 _"All of you are going on about how you'd love to suck me off, but I bet you all don't even know how to do me right."_ Akira rocked his hips forward, the soft outline of his abs flexing as he groaned softly. Shiro tightened his grip on his cock, soft pants escaping his throat. _"You think I'd let any part of you touch my dick? I'm too good for that."_ He added, letting his grip fall from his cock in favor of turning his attention to his toys. _"I'd rather fuck a piece of plastic_ than _someone who spends their night jerking off to a_ camboy _."_ He tossed the insult over his shoulder as he lubed up his fingers, giving the viewers a great shot of his ass as he dipped a hand between his legs. Akira's middle finger rubbed between his cheeks, spreading just wide enough to give Shiro a glimpse at his hole. 

 _"I wouldn't be able to leave you to your own devices. You would probably just try to fuck me like I was already prepped. God, you all are so desperate."_ Akira huffed out a laugh. Shiro groaned, shaking his head. Would he? God he'd want to get inside Akira as soon as possible, but he knew from experience that Akira was tight. He took forever to work open, but whether that was for the show or for his own personal needs Shiro wouldn't know. He watched as Akira slowly worked his fingers in and out of his hole until he was lubing up the dildo and rubbing it between his crack. 

God the angle was perfect. Like this Shiro could pretend it was him fucking Akira, his grip strong on his hips as Akira pulled his cheeks apart to show his hole. Fuck. Akira slowly slid the toy inside, bratty facade dropping briefly as his brow furrowed and he began to pant and gasp. It always happened when he was stretching himself around a toy. Shiro loved seeing that act drop, even if it was only for a few moments. 

Akira began to roll his hips slowly, grinding against the toy and picking up speed. Slowly his vulnerable expression bled back into a sly smile. Shiro moaned at the sight.

 _“Nnn, are you_ imagining _that I’m grinding down on your cock right now?”_ Akira asked sweetly. Shiro yanked at his dick, panting out a moan. _“Mm, explains why I’m so bored right_ now, _”_ Akira said with a sharp laugh. Shiro hissed out a growl. Akira shifted so that Shiro could see exactly how the cock was splitting him in two.

It was smaller than Shiro, which was both a relief and a disappointment. A relief because he could afford to be smug about how bored Akira was. A disappointment because he wouldn’t know how Akira could take a dick his size. Akira tossed a smug smirk over his shoulder and Shiro groaned out a “brat” in response. Putting him in line would have been a dream come true. It would have been even better if Shiro got to do it in front of his entire live stream. Show everyone just how well he could tame a brat as volatile as Akira Rose.

It was have been a double-edged blade. On one hand, Shiro would get to enjoy putting Akira in line and all the benefits that came with that. On the other Akira being a brat was half the fun. He watched, drunk with pleasure as Akira shifted the dildo slightly. Shiro swore when Akira keened in delight.

Rather than play things up Akira chased at his orgasm, thrusting the dildo in hard and deep until he cried out as he came across his own stomach. Shiro shouted as he came as well, watching wearily as Akira made a point to thrust the dildo in a few more times to draw out his orgasm until he was whimpering with pleasure. God Shiro would have a field day trying to keep up with him. Akira took a moment to steady himself before his phone chimed out an alarm. He slid the dildo out with a wet sound, making sure to show the camera his slick hole before he sat up fully. His face was flushed as he regarded the chatroom with an amused smirk.

“Alright, freeloaders, get out,” He said drying, clicking his mouse. The chatroom numbers sharply dropped to around a hundred. “Oh? Looks like all of you have been sending me donations. How cute.” Akira reached out, snagging a water bottle off the side of his bed and sipping at it contemplatively. “Let’s move on to more fun things, darlings.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro found himself with the day off the following week, settling for lounging around the home while idly watching Akira do the same on his 24-hour stream. He was folding laundry as Akira laid in bed, doing everything from playing on his phone to reading books. It was a habit by now. He’d occasionally glance at Akira when he made a noise or idle comment on the book he was reading. It was about aliens. Akira was 100% a believer and Shiro thought it was the cutest thing. Shiro watched him affectionately as Akira grumbled about ‘weather balloon lies’ before going back to his own laundry.

Shiro did a double take, turning his attention back to Akira’s screen with rapt attention. Akira was munching on sushi again as he read from his book, feet waving lazy circles in the air. From this angle, Shiro could read the label of the sushi restaurant. He recognized it. He did more than recognize it. He had _gone_ there before.

_The Blade of Marmora._

A thousand options ran through Shiro’s head at the speed of light, each one worse than last. He could pay a visit and hope that Akira was there. He could bribe the head chef to tell him more about one of his regulars. He could pay a criminal to hack their records and locate Akira’s address.

Fuck. He was desperate. Too desperate. Was he honestly considering stalking a camboy he’d had a few fantasies over? Well, more than a few, but that was no reason to break the law or be a creep. Maybe he’d gone too far.

No, he’d _definitely_ gone too far. 

That night Shiro said goodbye to Akira Rose and quit cold turkey. He canceled his subscription and left it at that. Nevermind the fact that he couldn’t seem to find anything to fill the time. Nevermind that when he jerked off he pictured dark hair, violet eyes, and a sassy mouth.

Shiro’s bank account had gone three whole months without any sudden, large withdrawals when he found himself sitting in The Blade of Marmora once again. Allura had organized an office party for the sake of celebrating after a merger deal with Galra Inc. Everyone was in a few drinks by the time Shiro glanced over at the restaurant to locate a server and saw _him_ instead.

Shiro choked on his alcohol, the glass nearly falling from his hand as he struggled to breathe.

Even though Akira wasn’t wearing any sort of risque outfit Shiro could have picked him out from a crowd. If anything Akira looked like he belonged in a biker gang, all black and red leather and a scowl across his face. Still, there was no doubt in Shiro’s mind that this was Akira in the flesh.

“Shiro? Shiro!?” Shiro blinked when a tan hand waved in front of his face. “Earth to Shiro? You just spilled like your entire drink down your suit, are you okay?” Lance asked, leaning close, his blue eyes hazy as he suspiciously followed Shiro’s gaze towards Akira. Lance’s face lit up in understanding. “Ohhh, I see. The boss has a crush! Hunk, hold my drink. I’m about to go earn myself a raise!”

“Lance!” Shiro hissed, making to grab at him, but Lance was already jogging (read: tumbling) his way over to Akira.

“Hey!” Lance called out loudly, his voice slurred. “My boss thinks you’re hot!”

Akira turned to look at Lance in complete and utter confusion before he followed Lance’s wild gesturing to where Shiro was currently doing his best impression of a turtle. Akira met his gaze for a long moment before a smirk crawled up his face.

“And?” He drawled, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the waitstaff.

“Uh, did you look at the right boss? That’s certified USDA Prime Beef right there!” Lance crowed. Shiro was going to fire him. He was actually going to write a pink slip on the little ginger slices the restaurant gave out and throw it all at Lance’s head. Akira didn’t even glance over, leaning against the counter and thoroughly ignoring Lance. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” Lance growled, snagging Akira’s arm and-

Shiro blinked once, the two of them blurring together until suddenly Lance was laid out on the floor with Akira’s boot shoved into his cheek.

 _God_ Shiro wished that was him.

“Get off of me, you violent twink!” Lance shouted. Akira raised a brow, making a point to dig his heel into Lance’s chin.

“Hands off the merchandise,” Akira answered smoothly, and Shiro felt heat pool in his lower belly. He stared as Lance grabbed Akira by the ankle and yanked him down onto the floor into a full-blown fist fight.

“Lance!” Hunk yelled, horrified, pushing Shiro into action. Shiro scrambled to his feet, Allura already racing forward.

“Lance!” Allura snapped, a vision of fury wrapped in a pinstripe skirt and a flowing blouse. Lance glanced up at her in surprise, only for Akira’s elbow to slam into his jaw.

Shiro made it to the pair, helping (read: watching) Allura grab the two of them and forcibly pulling them apart. Lance looked like he might swoon, and even Akira stumbled back in surprise, appraising Allura like he was calculating his chances at winning a fight with her. Shiro made a point to place himself between Akira and the others, raising his hands placatingly when his gaze filled with anger.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, watching Akira’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I apologize for my employee’s actions. The blame is entirely on me and I hope you can forgive me.” He didn’t spare Lance a glance when Allura began dragging him back to the others. Instead, he turned to the waitstaff. “Please, let me buy his meal for him as an apology.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Akira grumbled, glancing away. Did Shiro see a hint of red on his cheeks? That had to be from the fight. The exertion. Obviously. Shiro cleared his throat delicately, placing his card on the counter.

“It’s the least I could do, Akira,” he said simply, freezing in place when Akira’s gaze snapped back to him. Akira watched him with wide eyes for a long moment, his mouth parting in shock. “I-I mean,” Shiro stuttered, screaming at himself mentally. Akira hadn’t even bothered to introduce himself. It’s not like Shiro would have _known_ him otherwise. Jesus Christ, he was stupid he was never getting drunk _again_ -

“Keith?”

Shiro glanced over to see a burly man in a chef’s uniform regarding the two of them suspiciously. _Keith?_ He looked back to Akira, noting the calculating look on his face as he turned to the chef.

“Go ahead and let him pay, Antok,” Akira said with a shrug. “I won’t complain.” He added, glancing back towards Shiro, a familiar cat-like smile on his face. “Are you a fan of me?” He asked slyly, going from punk nobody to internet camboy in half a second. Shiro felt his cheeks darken and screamed internally. “Maybe I’ll add a dessert to my bill,” Akira mused, quirking an eyebrow at Shiro.

“Sure,” Shiro answered automatically, his voice choked. He continued to stare as Akira made a point to run his gaze up and down Shiro’s body a few times.

“So,” Akira asked once Antok had disappeared to the back, “you come here often?”

“I-” Shiro choked, breaking eye contact to grab his card in the hopes of regaining some of his composure. He spent his days going toe-to-toe with execs in Allura’s cutthroat business meetings but in this kind of situation, he was hopeless. Before his fingers could snag the plastic, nimble fingers snatched it away. Shiro could only stare as Akira made a point to read the name on the card.

“Takashi Shirogane?” He glanced at Shiro curiously, tapping the card against his lips in a way that made Shiro sweat. “And a platinum credit card at that? Are you one of my premium members?” He asked casually like they weren’t in a public setting.

“I was,” Shiro murmured, stumbling when Akira’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “I...I was...kinda obsessed with you.” He admitted. “It was getting to a point and I knew I had to stop so…” He trailed off as Akira made a point to sway closer to him, leather heels clacking against the floor.

“Normally I’d be a little creeped out,” Akira noted, cat-like smirk in place. “But if you’re this cute in public I’d love to see what you act like in the bedroom.” He reached out-snagging the paper bag sitting on the counter. Shiro glanced over to see Antok eyeing them critically. Shiro’s attention snapped back to Akira when he felt his card jab into his chest. “I’m keeping this,” Akira said with a wink. “See you around, Shirogane.” He added, turning to walk to the door.

“Shiro!” He blurted out, earning a confused glance from Akira. “Everyone calls me Shiro.” He explained. Akira paused, a small smile appearing on his face.

“My real name’s Keith,” He answered, before turning and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the end for now, as I gauge how people like this fic. Leave a comment if you want more!


End file.
